bangtanarmyfandomcom-20200213-history
EPILOGUE: Young Forever
EPILOGUE: Young Forever is the first of the three music video released this year, promoting BTS' new album "Young Forever". This music was released first, on April 19th, then followed up by Fire and Save Me. The music video depicts each of the members struggling through a fence maze, and along the way possibly running into their past memories from previous music videos. Towards the end of the music video, slowly each member finds their way out of the maze. Then they are all shown running across an airplane runway together, ending the music video there. =Lyrics= English Translated Lyrics The curtain comes down (my breath is getting shorter) I feel so complicated (I breathe out) Did I make any mistakes today How were the expressions on the audience? But I’m still happy that I became this way So that I can make someone scream When I hold lingering feelings And get on the still hot, empty stage When I get on empty stage I get scared from the emptiness Between complicated feelings and the intersectionalities of life I pretend like I’m numb This isn’t my first time, it’s about time I get used to it I try to hide it but I can’t When the empty stage starts to cool down I turn around with the empty house behind me I console myself I tell myself that there is no such thing as a perfect world I slowly empty myself I can’t always get a big standing ovation every time I shamelessly keep telling myself Raise your voice higher and farther There is no such thing as an eternal audience but I will still sing I want to be myself today forever I want to be a boy forever AH! Forever we are young Amidst the scattering rain of flower petals I run, wandering through this maze Forever, we are young I may fall down and get hurt But I still run endlessly towards my dreams Forever ever ever ever (Dreams, Hopes, Forward, Forward) Forever ever ever ever, we are young. Forever ever ever ever (Dreams, Hopes, Forward, Forward) Forever ever ever ever, we are young. Forever we are young Amidst the scattering rain of flower petals I run, wandering through this maze Forever we are young I may fall down and get hurt But I still run endlessly towards my dreams Forever we are young Amidst the scattering rain of flower petals I run, wandering through this maze Forever we are young (Ooh~) I may fall down and get hurt But I still run endlessly towards my dreams Hangul 막이 내리고 나는 숨이 차 복잡해진 맘 숨을 내쉰다 오늘 뭐 실수는 없었었나 관객들의 표정은 어땠던가 그래도 행복해 난 이런 내가 돼서 누군가를 소리 지르게 만들 수가 있어서 채 가시지 않은 여운들을 품에 안고 아직도 텅텅 빈 무대에 섰을 때 텅텅 빈 무대에 섰을 때 괜한 공허함에 난 겁을 내 복잡한 감정 속에서 삶의 사선 위에서 괜스레 난 더 무딘 척을 해 처음도 아닌데 익숙해질 법 한데 숨기려 해도 그게 안돼 텅 빈 무대가 식어갈 때쯤 관객석을 뒤로하네 지금 날 위로하네 완벽한 세상은 없다고 자신에게 말해 난 점점 날 비워가네 언제까지 내 것일 수는 없어 큰 박수갈채가 이런 내게 말을 해 뻔뻔히 네 목소릴 높여 더 멀리 영원한 관객은 없대도 난 노래할 거야 오늘의 나로 영원하고파 영원히 소년이고 싶어 난 Forever we are young 날리는 꽃잎들 사이로 헤매어 달리는 이 미로 Forever we are young 넘어져 다치고 아파도 끝없이 달리네 꿈을 향해 Forever ever ever ever 꿈 희망 견뎌 견뎌 Forever ever ever we are young Forever ever ever ever 꿈 희망 전진 전진 Forever ever ever we are young Forever we are young 날리는 꽃잎들 사이로 헤매어 달리는 이 미로 Forever we are young 넘어져 다치고 아파도 끝없이 달리네 꿈을 향해 Forever we are young 날리는 꽃잎들 사이로 내가 헤매어 달리는 이 미로 Forever we are young 넘어져 다치고 아파도 끝없이 달리네 꿈을 향해 Read more at https://facelyrics.com/bts-young-forever-lyrics/#DZsPUDBKQ5hMbfh7.99 Romanized Lyrics magi naerigo naneun sumi cha bokjaphaejin mam sumeul naeswinda oneul mot swilsuneun eopseosseo na gwangaekdeurui pyojeongeun eottaessdeonga geuraedo haengbokhae ireon naega doeseo nugunga sori jireuge mandeul suga isseoseo chae gasiji anheun yeoundeureul pumeango ajik deoun teong bin mudaee seosseulttae teongteong bin mudaee seosseulttae geunyang gongheohame nan geobeul nae bokjaphan gamjeongsogeseo salme saseon wieseo gwaensiri nan deo mudincheogeul hae cheoeumdo aninde iksukhaejil beop hande sumgiryeo haedo geuge andwae teong bin mudaega sigeogalttae gwangaekseogeul dwirohane jigeum na wirohane wanbyeokhan sesangeun eopsdago jasinege malhaena jeomjeom nal biwogane eonjekkaji naekkeoil sun eopseo keun baksugalchaega ireon naege mareulhae ppeonppeonhi ni moksoril nopyeo deo meolli yeongwonhan gwangaegeun eopdaedo nan noraehalgeoya oneurui naro yeongwonhagopa yeongwonhi sonyeonigo sipeo na a! Forever we are young narineun kkoccipbi sairo hemaeeo dalline i miro Forever we are young neomeojyeo dachigo apado kkeut eopsi dalline kkumeul hyanghae Forever ever ever ever (kkum, huimang, jeonjin, jeonjin) Forever ever ever ever we are young Forever ever ever ever (kkum, huimang, jeonjin, jeonjin) Forever ever ever ever, we are young. Forever we are young narineun kkoccipbi sairo hemaeeo dalline i miro Forever we are young neomeojyeo dachigo apado kkeut eopsi dalline kkumeul hyanghae Forever we are young narineun kkoccipbi sairo hemaeeo dalline i miro Forever we are young (u~) neomeojyeo dachigo apado kkeut eopsi dalline kkumeul hyanghae